plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Bloom
Ice Bloom is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, that was first introduced in the 7.7.1 update. She is a seasonal plant, tied to Ice Bloom's Year End Season in Arena. When planted, Ice Bloom will freeze and damage every zombie on screen, like Ice-shroom from the first game. Also like Ice-shroom, zombies will be chilled once they've thawed. Ice Bloom freezes/chills for longer and does more damage to zombies in a 3x3 area around it, compared to zombies elsewhere on the lawn. Zombies defeated by Ice Bloom in a 3x3 area around her will be frozen solid, creating an ice block that acts as an obstacle for zombies. At level 1, these obstacles have 200 damage per shot. Unlike ice blocks in Frostbite Caves, ice blocks created by Ice Bloom are able to be planted on normally. Zombie Chickens, Ice Weasels and all zombies that are immune to freezing will not be encased in a block if they are defeated by her. All flying zombies and Snorkel Zombies (while underwater) are completely immune to her effects and damage. She also cannot damage the octopus thrown from Octo Zombie and any grid items such as tombstones or surfboards. From December 10, 2019 to January 8, 2020, she could be unlocked in Arena for 100 seed packets. Origins Ice Bloom is based on Gold Bloom, which in turn is based on the ''Chrysogonum virginianum'', also known as the Golden Star. Ice Bloom is an icy version of it. Almanac entry Upgrades Winter-mint effect When boosted by Winter-mint, Ice Bloom will have 14 seconds added to its chill duration across the lawn, an additional 6 seconds added to its chill in its immediate 3x3 area, an extra 12 seconds added to its freeze duration across the board, an additional 14 seconds added to its freeze duration in its immediate 3x3 area, it'll do an extra 500 DPS to zombies across the board, and an additional 700 DPS to zombies in its immediate 3x3 area. Level upgrades Gallery Trivia *She bears a striking resemblance to Oxygen Algae in Plants vs. Zombies Online. *If a Gargantuar is defeated by Ice Bloom, only his smashing weapon (or his leg) will get frozen, due to the size of the ice blocks being too small for gargantuars. *She resembles the Ice-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. **Their names also sound similar: (Bl'oom', Shr'oom'). *Zombie King can turn the peasant zombies in the ice blocks into Knight Zombies. The other zombies must eat the helmet before they can get through. *If a Surfer Zombie is covered in Ice Bloom's ice block while holding the surf-board, when the other zombies eat the ice blocks, the surfboard drops normally. It will still destroy the player's plants, if possible, and will not kill a zombie (Unlike with Caulipower). Zombies must eat the board in order to get through it if that happens. **If he was shrunken by Enforce-Mint/Shrinking Violet, the surfboard will vanish when the ice block is broken, and will not crush a plant. *Ice Bloom is also the only plant that can make Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie and Imp Cannon turn around. *The size of the ice block is equal with the size of the normal zombie being frozen: **If Ice Bloom freezes a shrunk Basic Zombie, the ice block will also be tiny. **If Ice Bloom freezes a zombie that is boosted by evil potions, the ice will also be big as well. *Both MC Zom-B and Punk Zombie, during their jams, will not eat, kick or destroy the ice block. They simply ignore the ice block and just go through it. **If an Excavator Zombie is frozen in an ice block, another Excavator Zombie will ignore it. *If an Explorer Zombie reaches an ice block, he still has to eat it despite that he is holding a flame torch, which supposedly melts it with ease. **This also applies to Excavator Zombie if he runs into an ice block that does not cover the same type of zombie. *Glitter Zombie, during her jam, can push the ice blocks upwards as well as destroying it. See also *Ice-shroom *Gold Bloom *Cherry Bomb *Iceberg Lettuce Category:Environment modifiers Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Seasonal plants